Trouble on the Tracks - Logos with Audio by Thomas the LEGO Engine.
Here are some logos in Trouble on the Tracks with some logos and audio by Thomas the LEGO Engine. Sega Dreamcast Parody Title *A red dot appears and taps the ground by updoing and shows the letters: BrickOtto17 to show up for the logo with his profile. Looney Tunes Parody Title *Michele - Andrè Otto: Thomas and Friends in... (the picture shows Thomas, coupled to his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and a special coach, blowing bubbles on a corn-cob pipe before he pulls the poster for Trouble on the Tracks with him smiling, and standing firm with the Breakdown Train, and a surprised James coming off the tracks with his eight freight cars, like a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a coal car, another coal car, a fish car, a stone car, a cattle car, and a caboose and a caboose) Preview Clip Thomas speeds through the station. *Narrator: At last, Gordon arrived at Wellsworth station, where James was waiting too. (Gordon pulls into the station with a freight train of heavy freight cars, such a stone car, two tankers, a conflat car, a cattle car, two salt wagons, and three coal cars, and a caboose, where James is waiting with three coaches for depature for someone to go by) *Gordon: (blows his whistle) Hello, James. What are you doing? *James: Oh, hello, Gordon. I'm waiting for a train coming through. It must be a real important train. *Gordon: You're absolutely right, James. (chuckles) *James: I've heard that the train's pulled by our really useful blue engine. *Gordon: (chuckles again) This train does not come through you. He stands next to you now. (whistles twice) *James: (chuckles) But I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about... (a whistle blows as a train goes through the station past a grumpy Gordon and a surprised James. The train is Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach) *Thomas: Really useful engine, coming through! (laughs and vanishes out of sight toward his destination) *Gordon: Oh, Thomas... (sighs and puffs away with his freight train grumpily) *James: (annoyed) Tsk! There goes Thomas the Tank Engine again. Scenes James derails from the tracks. *Sir Topham Hatt: (comes to Knapford station in his blue car to see Thomas, waiting at Platform 1, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and a speical coach, which Gordon brings for him, James, waiting at Platform 2, hauling eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a coal car, another coal car, a fish car, a stone car, a cattle car, and a caboose, Percy, waiting at Platform 3, with three mail cars, and a caboose, and Gordon, waiting at Platform 4, hauling a yellow and green coach, two dark blue coaches, and a red coach) Well, here I am. Now, listen up, everyone. This is a very sticky situation, because I am not surprised to hear the passengers grumbling. Why don't one of you engines go to the coal mines to get some coal, so that you can all get back to work? James, I think that's the job you'll choose. *James: Yes, Sir. Since you can count on me, I'll go as fast as I can! (whistles in cheerful response and sets off down the tracks, taking his freight train with him) I must hurry. The passengers are waiting. *James's Driver: (leans out of the cab while James pounds his way toward the coal mine, hauling a freight train with eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a china clay car, a coal car, a stone car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose at a high speed) Be careful, James. Those tracks are not really safe, so don't go too fast. *Narrator: James.knew that his driver was right, so he tried to break hard, but wasn't able to. *James: (runs at a high dangerous speed out of control and blows his whistle) Uh-oh. I can't stop. My brakes must be broken. (rockets his way toward a curve on the tracks and yelps in surprise with his wheels still pounding the rails and his freight train rattling and shaking) Uh-oh. There's a bend ahead, and I cannot slow down. Somebody, help me! (whistles) My brakes! Somebody stop me! I can't stop. (tries to stop going too fast, but fails when he jumps the tracks, and screams in fear) AAAAAGHHH! Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (rolls and twists and bumps all the way of the tracks, including four of his freight cars, except the last few ones and the caboose on the rails. CRASH, BOOM, CLANK, KABOOM! He has a scratch on his cheek, a black eye with a stream of wound under it, his nose bleeding, and a tooth lost from his teeth, while birds are tweeting his head) Ouch... That stings. Aw, I'm off the rails. Now look what's happened. I've come off the rails, hurt. *James's Driver: Don't worry, James. I'm sure someone will be along to help us. *James: I just hope so. I just hope so. Thomas puts James back on the rails by using magic. *Thomas: Oh dear! That was bumpy. Just look what's happened to the crane of the breakdown train (arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue James and his freight train with a happy expression) Hello, James. I've come to rescue you. Oh dear! What a terrible mess! (gasps, astonished, when he sees James and his four front freight cars off the rails, except for the last few ones and the caboose on the rails) And a disastrous muddle. I'll have to modernize it. Start an assembly-line system. *James: Oh, Thomas, I'm so glad that you've come for me. You said there was no one to save me. *Thomas: (chuckles) Never fear, James. I'll have you back on the tracks as quick as possible. (takes a magic wand and taps it four times) All right now. One and a-two and a-three and a-four! *(the cogs that came in contact with Thomas's magic, come alive all of a sudden, and move, and put themselves on the breakdown train, which magical lifts the front cars and James and his tender back onto the rails, one by one, including the loads as well) *Thomas: Hockety pockety wockety wack!, Abracabra dabra nack, Back on the rails, Goes poor James, And then the freight cars will come last, Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: Hey! Careful. Watch it, Thomas. Take it easy, buddy! (some coal fall out of the fourth car and land on the last few cars on the rails) *Foolish Freight Cars: Ouch! Watch it, will you?! *Thomas: Sorry. (puts the coal back in the fourth car, which gets fixed by Thomas's magical wand, which carefully lifts only two cars back on the rails) Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zaz, Malacamez meripides, Hockety pockety wockety-- (sees a load of timber and crate car being lifted on the two cars, behind James's tender, and gasps) Whoa! (drops the the timber and crate onto the ground) No, stop. Stop, stop! (looks at the timber and crate and puts it back together and puts into back into the two cars) Now, see here, James. Despite magic being rough, going fast is quite too dangerous! (taps his stick again) Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I remember! Hockety pockety wockety whack! Odds and ends, And bric a brac. (lifts the last two cars carefully and shunts them and the other two into the few four and the caboose) I'll rescue you if I can, James. Mission's almost done. (lifts James's tender and even James back onto the rails) *James: Hey, what in the name--? Hey! You, you, you-- You spoilt magical brat! Hey! (gets lift back onto the rails) *Thomas: Hey, easier there. No, no. Go ahead. (lifts the coal back into James's tender) Dum dood'ly, dood'ly, dood'ly dum, This is the best part now. Higitius, Figitius Migitus, Mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: One more time should do the trick, Now I'm back on the tracks a...gain! That was great! Oh, but look at my splendid red paintwork. And since my lamp and whistle are broken, I can't even move. *Thomas: Now, never fear, James. I'll leave the Breakdown Train and I will take you back to Tidmouth sheds. (couples up to shunts the eight freight cars and cabooses together and couples up them behind James and couples up in front of James. The two engines set off back to Tidmouth sheds) The Sequence Ends *Narrator: Later that day, Thomas let all his passengers get off his train at Ffarquhar Station. The festival was finished. (Thomas arrives at Ffarquhar station with Annie and Clarabel to let off his passengers) *Annie: Well, the festival is done now. Can we go to the shed to rest? *Thomas: Not yet, Annie. There is always work to do on Sodor. *Annie: But Thomas... where do you think you will take us now? *Thomas: I don't know. But where ever we go, we will be really useful. (puffs away with the song Really Useful Engine playing from The Adventure Begins) *James: (after being aided) Th-th-th-that's all folks! (winks at the screen) Intro Sequence * The audience claps as the film starts to open up to the intro, that opens up with a laughing Thomas backing down onto Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, and getting coupled up, feeling happy, while Gordon pulls into the station, hauling his four Express coaches, like a green and yellow coach, two dark blue coaches, and a red coach. The driver checks Thomas' controls, before the conductor blows his whistle, as Thomas blows his whistle. Thomas looks up and down and departs, feeling happy, while James passes by, hauling his usual eight freight cars like a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a coal car, another coal car, a fish car, a stone car, a cattle car, and his caboose, passing through the station past Gordon and the Express. * The next shot films Thomas going by the watermill with the titles saying 'Thomas the Lego Engine and Friends', and 'Based on the Railway Series by The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry.', and 'And the TV Series by Britt Alcroft', and 'Made By Michele - Andrè Otto', and as Thomas goes under a bridge, pleased, the title shows up to show the full movie's logo 'Trouble on the Tracks: Based on the two games: Trouble on the Tracks and The Great Festival', until Thomas arrives at Ffarquhar station, with the title words say 'Narrated by Michele - Andrew Otto and Starring:' * Various shots are shown from Thomas the LEGO Engine's Season 1 and Season 2 episodes, such as the first three shots being Thomas, pulling Annie and Clarabel, along toward Tidmouth on the main line from 'Down the Mine', and played by 'Michele - Andrew Otto', with Gordon, pulling the Express from 'Thomas Gets Tricked.', also played by 'Michele - Andrew Otto', and Edward and James, pulling a red coach, three yellow coaches, another red coach, and two other yellow coaches, with James, also played by 'Michele - Andrew Otto', the second first shot being Annie and Clarabel going along Thomas's branchline with Thomas pulling them, since Annie and Clarabel are played by Josephine Pannowitch, the third shot being Percy with a tired face and a Thomas with a sad James face, because Percy is played by Marcel Kelvin, and the final two shots being Henry pulling out of Knapford station, hauling three passenger cars and Edward pulling James and a red coach, three yellow coaches, one red coach, and two yellow coaches, because Edward and Henry are played by Marvin Berlack, and many more with Sir Topham Hatt walking onto the platform with Thomas blowing his whistle and winking at everyone to start the movie. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17